Today's domestic appliances for washing goods, such as washing machines and dishwashers, are expected to perform a high quality wash of goods. In addition, environmental concerns require an efficient use of energy during a wash session. The requirement of performing a high quality wash of goods and the requirement of efficient use of energy during a wash session can be seen as two conflicting requirements. As commonly known, washing fluid in a domestic appliance has to have a certain temperature to be able to perform a wash of goods with a proper quality. In domestic appliances known in the art, washing liquid is heated using electrical heating elements. In order to reduce the amount of electrical energy required during a wash session, without compromising the quality of the washing process, it has been suggested to use a heat pump arrangement to heat washing liquid in a domestic appliance. The use of such a heat pump arrangement is for example described in the document EP 2682039 A1. However, in view of the arrangement disclosed in the document EP 2682039 A1, there is room for improvements with regards to the energy efficiency.
In the light of the above, there is a need for a domestic appliance allowing for an efficient use of energy during operation thereof.